


Chancy

by brightephemera



Series: Knights of the Waking Alliance Chronicles [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, never tell me the odds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: SCORPIO gets some history straight in the headquarters of the Alliance.





	Chancy

**Author's Note:**

> Timing: Shortly after Wynston's recruitment to the Alliance after chapter 9 of KotFE.

SCORPIO glided into the conference room where Wynston and Ruth had taken shelter from the analysts’ bright ideas. She stood still for three minutes or more. No one ever knew what she was thinking when she did that.

Finally she spoke up. “How happy the two of you must be.”

Wynston didn't rise to the bait.

Ruth did. “How so?”

“To have found one another. Six months after Wynston had me dismantled and put in storage–”

“Would you have the decency,” growled Wynston, “to pretend that inconvenienced you?”

“No. As I was saying, I calculated a sixty-eight point nine percent chance of your rekindling your affair. You met with him as expected, but you proved...resistant.”

“I was upset,” Ruth said dryly. “Something about my husband trying to shoot me.”

“Eighty-two point seven percent chance, given a simple inference from the facts available on Belsavis.” SCORPIO paused. “I’m sure you would have noticed eventually.”

Wynston scowled. “When I find the person responsible for reassembling you I am going to make sure he never finds a job again. Or his kneecaps.”


End file.
